


As If: Spring Break

by lionwolves



Series: As If Universe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: Cersei, Oberyn, Jaime, Lyanna, Catelyn, Brandon, Elia, and Arthur enjoy a Spring Break trip. There is only one problem. They wake up in bed with the wrong person and can’t remember why.





	As If: Spring Break

As soon as Cersei opens her eyes, she feels her head pounding. Sunlight beams through the window, so she uses her hand as a shield.  
  
Cersei quickly realizes that she can hardly even remember what happened last night. Judging by her enormous hangover, she knows that they were up late drinking, most likely near the bonfire they had made outside of their spacious beach cabin. However, she can’t remember how the night ended or how she got to bed.  
  
If she were that drunk that she can’t remember, she would imagine that Oberyn carried her to their bed, but when she looks to her left, it is definitely not Oberyn sleeping next to her.  
  
It is _Brandon._  
  
Cersei gasps, unintentionally loud enough to wake him up.  
  
Brandon jerks awake, his eyes widening when he sees her.

“Cersei?! What? Why are we... What the fuck happened last night?”  
  
“I don’t know. I can’t remember!” She exclaims.  
  
Brandon groans and holds the side of his head. “Neither can I… Gods, we got that badly hammered? It was... that venom Oberyn made! Your boyfriend is evil...”  
  
_Oberyn does think of himself as an amateur bartender,_ Cersei thinks as she shakes her head. “It must have been... We should get up and talk to the others. Maybe they’ll know how we ended up here.”  
  
Brandon nods, but his head falls back against the pillow and he shows no effort to move.  
  
Once Cersei pulls on fresh clothes and puts her hair up in a bun, she makes her way down the hall to the room next to hers, the one that Jaime and Lyanna stayed in, and knocks on the door in hopes that one of them could provide some answers.  
  
“Lya?! Jaime?!” Still receiving no answer, she opens the door and walks in.  
  
Her mouth nearly drops open at the sight of who is actually in bed together. Jaime, sleeping soundly, leans comfortably against an also snoozing Oberyn.  
  
Cersei can’t help but be amused at the sight of her twin brother and her boyfriend cuddled so sweetly against each other. She snaps a picture with her phone, making a mental note to use it later for blackmail if necessary, then decides to walk over and shake them both awake.  
  
Jaime wakes up first, eyes blinking up at her. “Cers? What’s going on?”  
  
He very soon realizes that he is leaning on someone with far too much hard muscle to be Lyanna, and looks to his right to see that it is Oberyn. He immediately pulls away and practically jumps out of the bed in shock.  
  
Stretching slowly, Oberyn sees Jaime’s reaction and bursts into laughter.  
  
“That’s not funny, Martell!” Jaime shouts.  
  
“Aren’t you two adorable?” Cersei says with a smirk, standing close to the bed with her arms crossed.  
  
Oberyn hums in response as he sits up in bed slowly, only the sheet covering his shirtless torso.  
  
“Good morning,” He says softly to Cersei, extending his hand to her, and kissing her hand when she takes it.  
  
Jaime shoots them both a disdainful glare as he pulls on his shirt.  
  
“I actually woke up in bed with Brandon,” Cersei begins. “And I have no idea what happened last night... other than that concoction you made, obviously.”  
  
“With Brandon?” Jaime asks. “You didn’t...?”  
  
“Of course not!” Cersei replies, already knowing what he means to ask.  
  
Oberyn gazes at Jaime for a moment. “It’s funny that you’re more concerned about that than I am.”  
  
Cersei rolls her eyes. She wishes that she could get through one interaction with them both without a comment like that. “Do either of you remember what happened last night?”  
  
“I remember some,” Oberyn admits.  
  
“What do you remember?”  
  
“Making my masterpiece mix, then we started playing truth or dare.”

***

 _Oberyn slams the empty bottle of tequila on the counter as he continues to stir the mixture of juice, fruit, and liquor._  
  
_Brandon approaches the kitchen area, taking a closer look at the bottle. “What are you making?”_  
  
_“I don’t know. Call it snake venom,” Oberyn tells him with a shrug._  
  
_“Oberyn,” Elia says, leaning back contently against Arthur. “Really?”_  
  
_“It’ll be good,” Oberyn responds. “I swear.”_  
  
_“It’ll be deadly.”_  
  
_Jaime and Cersei share a knowing glance with each other._  
  
_“Remember what happened the last time we all drank tequila?” Catelyn asks._  
  
_“No, not at all,” Lyanna replies._  
  
_“Exactly.”_  
  
_The rest of the group breaks out into laughter._  
  
_Oberyn finishes stirring and starts to pour a generous amount of the mix into each of their cups. “Shall we?”_  
  
_As the members of the group begin to taste the drink, there are murmurs of pleasant surprise at the taste._  
  
_“It’s pretty good, actually...” Arthur admits._  
  
_“I told you!”_  
  
_Brandon takes another sip. “What were we doing, then? Truth or dare?”_

***

“That’s pretty much all I remember.”  
  
Cersei sighs. “Truth or dare. What did we do?”  
  
Jaime shrugs and starts to head toward the door. “I’m going to find Lya... maybe she’ll remember something.”  
  
“I’ll come with you,” Cersei says, pulling away from Oberyn’s hand. “Coming?”  
  
“I’ll be out in a second,” He tells her, standing up from the bed.  
  
As soon as Jaime heads out of the room, Oberyn pulls Cersei close and kisses her.  
  
Cersei hides a smile as she runs a hand through his silky hair. “I have to go figure this out...“  
  
With a reluctant sigh, Oberyn lets her go.  
  
Cersei exits the room to see Jaime standing further down the hall in conversation with Lyanna and Elia.  
  
“That’s all I was—“ Lyanna pauses in the middle of her sentence when she sees Cersei approach them. “Morning, sunshine.”  
  
“Morning,” Cersei replies, looking between Lyanna and Elia. “Did you two...?”  
  
“Yes, we woke up together,” Elia answers.  
  
“Cuddling, it was quite nice, though,” Lyanna adds.  
  
Cersei smiles and looks up at Jaime. “Oh, same with Jaime and Oberyn. Cuddling and all.”

Elia giggles, but Lyanna begins to laugh so hard that she leans against Jaime for support.  
  
“Were you the big spoon or the little spoon?” Lyanna asks him.  
  
“Which were you?” Jaime fires back.  
  
Lyanna smirks. “Don’t be so salty.”  
  
“We were just talking about what they remembered about last night,” Jaime informs Cersei.  
  
“I just remember us being out on the beach,” Elia says.  
  
“That’s what I remember as well.”

***

_“Lya!”_

_Lyanna turns, her brown hair blowing in the night breeze, to look back at her boyfriend. “Don’t be a sportspoil, Jaime.”_  
  
_“Spoilsport!” Jaime yells back after her._  
  
_Ignoring him, Lyanna enters the cold water and waves rush over her._  
  
_Brandon and Arthur laugh as they stand on the shore near them._  
  
_“Done!” She calls out to Brandon. “Dare is done!”_

 _Jaime enters the water with the intention of helping her out of it, but Lyanna has other plans. She pulls him down by his shirt into the water with her, and starts to giggle so much that he can’t help but laugh with her._  
  
_Beads of water drip from Jaime’s face as Lyanna stares into it. “Hi.”_  
  
_“Hi,” Jaime says, shaking his head. “Let’s go.”_  
  
_“Fine.”_

***

  
Cersei stays silent for a moment to think. The pieces may be starting to add up, but there are still so many missing. Undoubtedly, truth or dare and alcohol make a terrible combination.  “That just leaves Cat and Arthur. Cat mentioned the last time we drank tequila. Perhaps she remembers this one as well.”  
  
On their way to the next room, Cersei hears a sound coming from the kitchen so she turns to head in that direction.  
  
They enter the kitchen, encountering Arthur and Brandon sitting at the island drinking coffee, looking rather dreadful, and Catelyn moves around the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
“Good morning,” Catelyn says to the rest of them.  
  
Lyanna moves around her in order to grab a coffee cup from the cabinet. “How are you making breakfast? Are you not ridiculously hungover?”

“I definitely am, but eating helps...” Catelyn replies.  
  
Cersei has to agree that it does. Quite few times, after a late night, she has been the first one awake and making coffee and breakfast for either Jaime, Oberyn, or often both to come downstairs to.

Just as she finishes the thought, Oberyn joins them in the kitchen, fully dressed and looking more awake than some of them.  
  
“Now that we’re all here, maybe we can figure out what happened last night,” Cersei announces. “We can consolidate what we know. I know we drank tequila... and that I woke up in bed with Brandon.”  
  
Catelyn whips her head around from the stove, glaring directly at Brandon. “You did?”  
  
Brandon shrugs. “Yeah. Calm down. Neither of us know what happened. Who did you wake up with anyway?”  
  
“Me,” Arthur answers evenly, taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
“Elia and I woke up together,” Lyanna says. “So did Jaime and Oberyn, apparently.”  
  
Jaime clicks his tongue in annoyance from where he leans against the counter next to Cersei.  
  
“I just remember us drinking and playing truth or dare,” Oberyn tells them. “I imagine whatever happened spurred from there.”  
  
Lyanna nods. “And I vaguely remember doing what I assume was a dare from Brandon to take a dip in the ocean fully clothed?”  
  
“Oh, now I remember that!” Brandon says with a laugh, nudging Arthur in the arm.    
  
“I also remember that I hate you,” Lyanna tells her brother.  
  
Brandon shakes his head. “Love you more, baby sister.”  
  
“Cat? Arthur?” Cersei asks.

“I remember Oberyn and I beating them in basketball,” Arthur says.

“Drunk basketball,” Jaime corrects. “Not the same.”

***

 _“Foul!” Jaime yells, slowly getting up from the court floor._  
  
_Oberyn shakes his head and looks back at Arthur. “You definitely flopped!”_  
  
_“I’m not a soccer player like you, Martell. I don’t flop.”_  
  
_Oberyn looks over to Cersei who stands on the sideline with Lyanna, Cat, and Elia._  
  
_“Babe? Was that a foul?” Oberyn asks._  
  
_“You both know damn well I’m not getting into it,” Cersei responds, taking another sip of her drink._  
  
_“I think it was a foul,” Lyanna mumbles._  
  
_Cersei turns to Lyanna, frowning. “Really?!”_  
  
_Lyanna shrugs. “Well...”_  
  
_“Come on, quarterback, shake it off,” Brandon calls out to Jaime from the farther side of the court. “Our ball?”_  
  
_“That’s fair,” Arthur replies._  
  
_Brandon takes the ball in at the top of the key. Seeing Jaime heavily guarded by Oberyn, he decides to shoot a three-pointer._  
  
_“Nothing but net-“ Brandon says before the ball hits the rim and doesn’t go in. Arthur jumps up for the rebound._  
  
_“What the hell was that?” Jaime asks._  
  
_“I guess I can’t play ball tipsy,” Brandon says with a shrug, before he looks to the other side and realizes he left Arthur unguarded._  
  
_Arthur makes a wide-open layup and high-fives Oberyn. “5. That’s game!”_

_“He cheated because whatever he put in that drink… he probably can handle it, but we…” Jaime begins._

_Brandon interrupts him to say, “We just lost, man, it’s okay.”_

_***_

“Right. So how exactly does that get us any closer to figuring out how we ended up in bed with the wrong person?” Cersei asks. 

“Oh, it doesn’t. It’s just fun to have exposition, I think,” Oberyn responds.

“Cat still hasn’t said what she remembers,” Lyanna points out.

Everyone looks at Catelyn, who turns the stove off and leans against the counter next to it.

“I remember… us being pissed at our boyfriends…”

Cersei turns to look at Oberyn. “What did you do?”

“What?” Oberyn exclaims in mock offense.

“They had a rematch of ‘drunk basketball’ or whatever, same as before, but they started fighting. Oberyn and Jaime, of course. Brandon and Arthur,” Catelyn continues.

“He probably fouled me,” Jaime mumbles.

Oberyn scoffs. “You probably flopped.”

Catelyn clears her throat. “Anyway. We were upset with them for fighting and ruining the night, so we kicked them out of our rooms and went to bed.” 

“That makes sense,” Cersei begins. “But why was Brandon in bed with me? And Arthur in bed with you? That seems a little more odd.”

Catelyn swallows, and looks over to Brandon.

“The argument between Brandon and I turned out to be about more than just him fighting,” Catelyn explains, shifting uncomfortably as she continues. “So I… thought sleeping in the same bed as Arthur would piss him off enough to come to his senses.”

“And I thought the same by getting in bed with Cersei,” Brandon admits, his head lowered.

“What?!” Arthur exclaims.

Cersei glares at Brandon. “So we were caught in the middle of your drama?”

“That was a drunk lapse in judgment…” Catelyn responds.

Cersei looks as though she might argue, so Oberyn speaks up.

“Last night was full of drunk lapses in judgment, and I’ll take some responsibility for it,” He says. “How about we all just… rest, nurse these hangovers… and…”

“Get ready to do it all over again tonight?” Jaime finishes.

“Absolutely!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was obviously much more comedic than serious, but I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, let me know in the comments.


End file.
